A Love Like No Other
by FreedomWriting
Summary: Sasuke is back and ready to get more serious with Sakura, but does he have what it takes to make her his completely before he sent away again
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE**

I recently deleted my " A love like no other." Story, and am re-starting it. I rushed things last time and didn't really like where everything was going. this time I wanna take it slower.

-M

It's been two years since Sasuke came home, but as he stepped into the village, it almost feels like he hasn't left. He made his way to his first stop the Hokage's office. Pushing open the window and slipping in he came to stand infront of his old teacher turned Hokage.

"Why do I even bother having a door anymore?" Kakashi shook his head.

"Hey Sasuke your back!" Naruto came barging in carrying folders placing them on the desk. Sasuke turned to face his bestfriend, realzing that he has changed very little in the last 2 years.

"I came back to report on my findings to you Lord Hokage." Sasuke said, ignoring Naruto.

"Yes, go on then." Kakashi met his gaze.

"Well, the case I was investigating went cold, I've been looking for what I can, but so far nothing." He said, handing over his scroll. Kakashi took the scroll and handed it over to Naruto allowing him to handle the proper filing.

"Also, their is a group of Ninja right outside the hidden sand looking to take out anyone with a bounty on their head." Sasuke said, handing over the scroll with the information.

"Thank you Sasuke, I am going to releave you of your duties for about a month, give you some time to settle back into the newley built Uchiha compound." Kakashi offered a smile underneath his mask.

"Sasuke, your sticking around! That's so cool, we should hang out sometime, I mean when Im not with Hinata, did you know where married now? I wish you could have been there, we should meet up with Sakura and Sai, have a team 7 reunion!" Naruto blubbered on. Sasuke made his way out without really listing to the rest of his speech. Sakura is what came to his mind at first. The last time he seen here was two years prior right before he lift on his trip. He made his way to the hosptial, hoping to run into her there. He leaned up against a pole, looking at everyone who was coming and going. Finally, Sakura made her way out of the builiding, stuffing papers into a bag slung over her shoulder.

"That stupid, idiot, how could he ugh." Sakura said, bumping into Sasuke without realizing it.

"Who's the idiot?" Sasuke asked, Sakura whipped her head up, her face going red.

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke." She studdered.

"In the flesh." He said, looking down at the girl. Sakura was surprised to see him after two years, she wanted to have a chance to talk to him. Her stomach growled, cutting through the silence.

" I haven't eaten anything in 48 hours that wasn't hospital food, so if you want to join me." She said, he nodded and followed her to a nearby tea house. They sat down facing one another and ordered quickly, neither one of them breaking the silence. It took a while before anyone spoke, but to her surprise it was Sasuke.

"So how has everything been?" He asked, taking a bite of his food. She swallowed her own bite before speaking .

"Good, um great actually, Im head of the hospital, I have started a childrens clinic, and am in the process of opening a free clinic, yah know for people who can't always afford the help." She took a drink of her tea. "How about you?" She asked, looking into his one visibal eye.

"Im good, the trip to atone for all the wrong I have caused is going better then I would have planned, people in this world can be a lot more forgiving then I would have come to imagine, I really dont deserve all of this." He said, taking a drink of his own.

"I'm happy it's all working out for you Sasuke." She offered him a geniunie smile. The rest of the meal was spent with small talk of all the goings on within the village and within their friends. The left the tea house and faced eachother not speaking for what seemed like ages.

"Well, I should be getting home, I have to get some sleep." She yawned. "Tommorow is my first day off in forever, so I'll be seeing you." She waved and turned to walk away.

"Hey Sakura." He called after her, she turned around with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Listen, um, if your not busy, want to get some food or something with me?" He asked, watching the pink haired girls face turn the same shade as her hair.

"Sure, that would be nice, thank you." She smiled and turned to walk away, he just stood their watching her until she was no longer in view anymore. He let out a quiet sigh and made his way back to the Uchiha compound. The space was big, but too big for himself alone. Entering into his new home, he kicked off his shoes and made his way to bathroom for a shower. The steaming hot water pulsed on his back as he stood under the water, allowing it to run down to his feet. He kept thinking back to who he was before and was glad he had friends who drug him kicking and screaming back from the pitts of darkness. Naruto flashed to his mind first, that knucklehead was so pushy, and one of the biggest pain in his ass, but he was a true friend, and a brother. Sakura came into his mind next, although she use to be a fangirl and super annoying, she now was a strong and viberent woman, someone he would love to spend the rest of his life with, if only he could make her belive that. He smiled thinking about the two people that where most precious to him. Once he felt the water starting to run cold, he stepped out of the shower and through a clean pair of boxers on. He decided he was tired enough, and headed for bed. Flopping down, he had one thought come to his mind.

I will make Sakura mine before the month is over, before Kakashi sends him on a new mission. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sakrua stood at the corner by her house, waiting for Sasuke. He had swung by earlier and asked if she was free to have lunch with him, which she agreed. Her stomach was in knots thinking back to when he had tapped her seal mark, and promised to see her later. That was two years ago , and she hadn't seen or heard from him until he came home.

"Sorry I'm late." He said from behind her. Sakura whiped around to give him a piece of her mind, but froze, he looked so good.

"That's okay." She offered him a smile. They walked together in silence.

"So , Um were are we going?" She asked, confused when the space between the stores grew further and further.

"I, actually, cooked, and I thought we could have dinner at my house." He offered, she nodded once. I have never seen Sasuke's house , she thought. She felt excitment mixed with nervousness. They made their way through the gates and over to his house. He unlocked the door and led her inside and to his kitchen. She took a seat, then he took one. Both eating in silence again.

"Sakura." He started, not really knowing what to say.

"Mhm?" She asked, taking another bite.

"Wow, Sasuke, this is great, I didn't know you could cook." She said.

"Well, when your an orphan, and a roge-ninja, you learn a thing or two." He said, she smiled up at him. He took a deep breath, and tried again.

"Sakura, what are we exactly?" He asked, Sakura coughed choking a little on her food.

"Where friends arn't we?" She said, wiping her mouth with the napkin he had handed her.

"Well yes, but, the last time I saw you, I promised to see you again, and well Im home." He said, hoping that she would catch onto where he was going.

"Yeah, I know, but Sasuke, I want you to realize that I'm not some fangirl anymore, I love you, always have and always will." She took a sip of tea and continued.

"But I want you to get serious if you want to be with me, Im a hard working woman, and have no time for games anymore." She said refering to all those times he left and broke her heart or treated her coldely. Sakura was firm in what she said and meant. Sasuke was the one for her, that was her soulmate, where her feelings connected too, but she refused to be treated like an option anymore. They made eye contact over the dinner table, and he smiled, really smiled it matching his eyes.

"I promise Sakura." He said.

Dinner went by quickly, Sasuke walked her home, trying to be more boyfriend-like. He wrapped his arm around the small of her back as they walked, causing Sakura to turn red. Finally reaching her apartment, they stood in the glow of her porch light.

"Well, um, thank you for dinner." She smiled up at him.

"Your welcome." He offered his best Sasuke smile back to her.

"Do, you, um want to come in?" She offered, pulling her jacket around her.

"Maybe another time, I'll see you later okay?" He stepped back, and tapped her in her forehead before turning to leave. Sakura unlocked her door and made her way to her bedroom flopping down on the bed with a happy sigh.

"Sasuke." She whispered. 


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks has passed since Sasuke returned to the Hidden Leaf. Sakura was overjoyed to finally have him back, and to have a more offical title on their relationship. When she wasn't at the hospital or training she spent a lot of time with Sasuke. Sakura was getting to know the new Sasuke, not the one who use to think she was the most annoying girl on the planet, or the one hell bent on the destruction of the world, but this Sasuke. The new Sasuke had a very different look on the world, and to hear him talk about it intrested her to no end. A knock on her door pulled her away from her thoughts and she pulled open the door quickly, hoping to see Sasuke but instead was met by the dopy blonde holding two bowels of ramen.

"I thought we could have lunch." He smiled, Sakura stepped aside and let him in.

"Hows everything?" She asked, seprating her chopsticks.

"Good, Hinata and I are great, we even talked about children ya know?" He said, taking abite.

"What the world needs, more of you." She joked. Naruto gave her a look and they both burst out laughing.

"So, you and Sasuke huh?" He asked.

"Finally." She sighed. After so many years of being a "fangirl" she felt she could no longer be that, she wanted to be a partner.

"Good, I'm glad, I mean , I want you guys to be happy yah know?" He smiled. Sakura was happy that she had Naruto in her life. He may be one of the biggest annoyence's but he was such a pure and devoted person.

"Thank you, for everything, for always being by myside and for helping Sasuke find his way back to the village and back to me." She smiled at him, If it wasn't for Naruto , Sasuke would probably be dead.

"Your welcome Sakura, I love you, not as much as Hinata or Ramen but, your the closet thing I have ever had to a sister." He smiled his goofy smile back to her.

"I love you too Naruto." Naruto was someone so precious to her, she couldn't imagine life without him now. They finished eating and Naruto slipped out, wanting to pick up some flowers or something before going to see Hinata. Sakura made her way to her bedroom, wanting to change before she saught out Sasuke. To her surprise he was sprawlled out on her bed.

"When, how, how did you get in here?" She asked, he sat up slowly and motioned to the patio door.

"You really should keep that locked, there are worst things out there then me." He said.

"Worst things then a cranky, attitude having, ex-rouge ninja seeking redemption, I had no clue." She giggled sitting down next to him. She put her head on his shoulder and he liked the feeling, it felt comforting to him. They sat like that for awhile, before Sasuke decided to do something he had never done before. Leaning down slowly, he softly kissed her. He felt her stiffen, then relax underneath him.

He's kissing me! She screamed to herself, okay Sakura, loosen up, kiss him back. She pushed into him deepinging the kiss. They both seperated after a few seconds, and she could feel her cheeks hotten.

"Wow." Was all she could mouth out to him.

"I told you, I'm seious about moving foward with you Sakura, I meant it." He looked at her. Sakura was in shock, sure her and Sasuke had been offically dating for 2 weeks, but she hadn't really heard him say much to her.

"I want to move forward with you too Sasuke." She said, kissing him on the cheek. Sakura wanted to tell him she loved him, but she didn't want to risk him not saying it back.

This was a turning point in their new relationship. 


	4. Chapter 4

Skipping ahed 4 months.

Sasuke has been out on his journey again for about 4 months now, he kept his promise of sending her letters, choosing to write to her only once a month. His plan was to return to the village and ask Sakura to marry him. He wanted to make his life more perment with her. Sakura sat at her desk filing paperwork, another long night at the hospital was ahed of her. When Sasuke was around she spent alot of time with him, but he's been gone for awhile now and she had to get back into her routine. Her mind wandered to Sasuke, and the last time she seen him.

**Flash back**

Sasuke stood at the gates, getting ready to say goodbye as he left on a 4 month long mission, part of his path of redemption. Sakura stood at the gates with him, wanting to be the one that seen him out.

"Please be safe." She said, wrapping her arms around his waist, he gave her an awkward one armed hug before pulling back and looking into her beautiful green colored eyes.

"Sakura, Im going to say this once, so listen closley." He said, her eyes widened.

"Sakura, I am inlove with you, I love you." He said, with that he stepped back, poked her diamond and left. Leaving Sakura utterly speechless, when he was out of sight she whispered out..

"I love you too Sasuke."

**End Flashback**

Sakura sighed, that was the happiest memorie she had with Sasuke. Naruto told her that Kakashi said Sasuke would be returning any day now, she couldn't wait. Forcing herself away from her thoughts she got serious with the work infront of her. Siffitng through paperwork, she found that the Sandvillage was in need of some herbs from the leaf. She decided to let Kakashi know she would handle that herself. The rest of the night was spent finishing up reports. When the shift DR came to releave her at 6 am , all she could think about was going home and laying down. Getting home she unlocked her door and noticed someone sitting on her couch, she pulled out the kunai she kept attatched to her leg guard and snuck up behind the intruder, holding the weapon to the persons throat she whispered trying to sound dangerous.

"Who are you?" The person turned his head and she dropped the kunai right away. Sasuke!

"Last time I checked, I was your boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha." He stood up to face the pinkette.

" I am SO sorry! How are you?" She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Im, Im well, you?" He asked, guiding her to the couch.

"Im good, just getting off a night shift actually." She offered a smile while trying to stifle a yawn.

"You should go to bed, we can talk when you awake." He said. Sleep sounded heavenly right now, but she didn't want to leave Sasuke's side. Deciding an argument with Sasuke was a lost cause, she leaned over into his lap and fell asleep quickly.

He looked down at Sakura's sleeping form, he was not deserving of her love. He knew in the past he messed up major, in more ways the one, and things he would never be able to redeem himself for. Sasuke would never stop trying to be someone worthy of her. She sighed in her sleep and he couldn't stop looking at her. This was something he never imagined would happen, he never thought he would find love with someone, he thought he was doomed to a life of hate and revenge. He brushed a pink hair from her face and studied her. Sasuke wanted to get more serious, he was ready to make Sakura his wife, and the woman to stand by his side and restore there clan and its legacy. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before she stirred awake.

"Hey sleepy head." Sakura smiled up at his effectioned tone.

"Hey Sasuke." She yawned and sat up.

"Sorry about that, Ill go make something to eat, Im assuming you haven't eaten yet." She walked to the kitchen and started to pull food from the fridge. "How was your mission?" She called while stiring a pot.

"It, was, well, interesting." Was all he could say, sitting down at the kitchen table. Sakura put some rice and veggies infront of him, setting a plate of tomatoes infront of him aswell, knowing those were his favourite. She took the seat across from him, they ate in silence for the most part.

"So, I actually have a mission Im going on tommorow, to the Sand village to deliver some herbs, I should be back in about 2 weeks." She said picking up some more food. 2 weeks, was idlely perfect, it would give him enough time to go to her father for his blessing and then to come up with the perfect way to ask her to marry him.

"That is nice." He said taking a drink.

"I feel bad, you've been gone 4 months, just came home and Im leaving for 2 weeks." She looked sad.

"Dont make such a sad face, I'm taking a month off , I'll be here when you get home." He offered her a smile.

The next morning Sasuke walked her to the gate, He reached out to wrap her in one of his one-armed awkward hug. Backing up he looked down into her green eyes.

"I'll be back in 2 weeks, feel free to stay at my house if you want, I mean if you dont want to stay at yours." She blushed. He leaned foward, kissed her forehead then poked the diamond in the center.

"I'll see you in 2 weeks, take care Sakura." She nodded and made her way off, he made his way back into the village and knew he had a heavy task infront of him.

It was time to get her father's blessing. 


	5. Chapter 5

He knocked on the front door and was surprised when her mother answered.

"Oh, Hi, Sasuke." She smiled, stepping aside to let him in. He assumed Sakura told them they were dating.

"Honey! Sasuke Uchiha is here!" Her mom called out to her dad.

"Hello Sasuke." He said, with a fake smile on his face.

" I came here to talk to you." He said, Sakura's dad led him into his office and motioned for him to sit down at the adjacent chair.

"Whats on your mind." He said as he wife came in carrying a tray of tea, and the deciding to rest on the arm of the chair.

"Well, I want your blessing to marry Sakura." He said, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"My blessing hmm?" He said, taking a sip.

"Well, Sasuke, I never really liked you after I heard what happened with Sakura, but she did come to talk to us about your path of redemption after you left, then more once you two were made offical." He said.

"I love her, and I know I'll never deserve her love, after all the wrong I have done, but I need Sakura, she makes me a better man." He met the gaze of both her parents.

"I can see that, and for that reason and for my daughter's happiness, you Sasuke Uchiha, have my blessing." He smiled, and her mother teared up.

"Thank you Sir, I will spend the rest of my life devoted to Sakura, and to trying to be the man needs, one deserving of her love." He smiled back.

"My Baby is getting Married!" Her mom cried.

"Hon, settle down, Sakura hasn't even said yes yet." Her dad patted her moms leg.

"But she will!"

2 weeks passed by quickly and Sakura was on her way home, excitied to spend some much needed quality time with Sasuke. Sakura was outside the leaf when she encountered a few shinobi.

"Hey, your that pinky from the Village hidden in the leaf." One snickered.

"What of it?" She reached for a smoke bomb in her pocket.

"Sasuke Uchiha, is from that village." One spat at her.

"He is." She glared at both of them. What could they want with Sasuke.

"Would you happened to be Sakura Harano, Sasuke's lover." Sakura nodded, not fearing them

"Well, since we cant get him, we will kill you instead, then he too will know what it's like to loose a lover." With that they attacked.

She was horribly out numbered.

Sasuke rushed into the hospital, almost running into Ino.

"Where is Sakura, what the fuck happened!" He tried to keep his voice low.

"She was attacked outside the village, by Ninja looking for you." Ino said, holding a chart.

"Me, but what." He was confused, he slumped against the wall and down to the floor.

"Sasuke, she's going to be okay, as for those Ninja, not so much, Shikamaru and Sai went after them." Ino motioned for him to follow her. Coming into Sakura's room he found her hooked up to some oxygen with an IV in her arm.

"Sakura, Im so sorry." He said, kissing her cold forehead.

Sa-Sa-Sasuke." She mummbled out. Opening her eyes, Jade met Onyx.

"Sakura, I'm so relieved." Bent down touching her forehead with his own.

"Pfft, I wont go down so easy." She joked. Sasuke was just happy to see her acting normally. Sasuke bent down and placed a small kiss on her lips, happy to feel the warmth of her.

"When can I go home?" She whispered against his lips.

"Tsunade said you can go home once she's happy with your stats." He leaned back into the chair. Sakura drifited off to sleep soon after. Sasuke settled in and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura got out of the hospital about 2 weeks after she entered. Sasuke should have been setting out on his redemption mission again, but Kakashi had giving him an extended stay, giving Sakura's situation. He would set off in a week,He knocked on the door of Sakura's apartment.

"Hey Sasuke come in." She moved aside to let him by. Her house was more untited then usual, papers were littered everywhere. Sakura shuffled paper around.

"Sorry for the mess, I've been trying to get some work done from home, anyday now we should be opening up the free clinic and I've been trying to go through applications to find someone to run it for me." She sat down and patted the couch next to her.

"That's alright." He said, more nervous then ever.

"Sasuke, whats going on, this is the first time I ever seen you look so, nervous." She laughed. Sasuke reached for the ring in his pocket, knowing that it was time to do this.

"Well, Sakura, I love you, and you know I do." He started, her eyes widened.

"Your breaking up with me?" She jumped up.

"NO, can you sit down and let me finish." He demanded a little annoyed now. She mummbled a sorry and sat down.

"Now, I wanted to ask you if you would take the Uchiha name, and carry it with you forever, will you stand by me forever and become my partner in life, Sakura will you marry me?" He asked, presenting her the ring that he had custome made just for her.

"Oh my, Sasuke, Yes! Ill wear the Uchiha name with pride!" She said , slipping the ring on her left finger. Leaning over she kissed him on the lips hard.  
"Oh, I gotta tell my parents, I wonder what they will think?" She pondered her dads response.

"They already know, I went to them for their blessing before asking you." He smiled. Sakura's eyes watered, she was so happy. He knew now he could set out on this mission, knowing that when he came home, he'd be getting ready to wed his cherry blossom princess.

Sasuke left a week after they got engaged and although she was sad to see him go, she was happy that when he came back they were to be married. They kept it a secret but today, Sakura was having a girls day with Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Temari and she couldn't wait to let them all in on the secret. Sakura was giddy with excitment. She made her way into the bar where all the girls were already seated with drinks.

"Hey, So I have some news!" She said standing in front of them.

"What you finally got laid." Ino snickered. Sakura gave her the look and continued.

"No, shutup Pig, Im getting MARRIED!" She almost yelled and whipped her hand out from its hiding spot behind her back showing off the ring.

"Ouuu!" Ino said, grabbing her hand to look.

"Congrats!" Tenten and Temari said in union.

"Oh Sakura, I'm so happy." Hinata said reaching up and hugging her.

"I guess you won this one billboard brow." Ino said pushing on her head.

"Hey, Ino you got Sai!" Sakura said pushing her head back.

"Damn right I do!" She giggled. Sitting back into her seat. They all drank and talked about their lives, eventually the five made there way back to Sakura's house, all sitting around giggling and passing around more alchol.

"Soo, Sakura, you and Sasuke haven't done it yet." Ino giggled.

"No, I want to wait, unlike you." Sakura pushed Ino, knowing that Ino and Sai had lost their vergintys long before their marriage.

"What about you Tenten, you're still a virgin right?" Ino pushed Tenten's shoulder.

"No." Tenten took a swig from the bottle.

"What, Is it Lee?" This time Temari spoke. Tenten shook her head.

"Neji." She eyed the bottle, everyone grew quite while remembering their fallen friend.

"Neji, like your teammate, wow Tenten, I didn't know you had it in yah!" Ino teased. Great I'm the prude of the group, Sakura thought. It's not that she didn't want to have sex with Sasuke, but it's just the topic was never brought up. Sure they made out and he's seen her naked from the waist up, but so far, no talk of sex was ever mentioned. Sakura sighed and took a big drink.

Tonight will be a long one. 


	7. Chapter 7

REPLYING TO REVIEWS:

I understand that things seemed " rushed." but Im also trying not to make this a super duper long story.  
To clear up the Dinner/Lunch confusing, where Im from we also refer to Lunch as Dinner, I know some people say Dinner is Supper, but where Im from Dinner is also lunch, and Supper is just supper :)

Back to the story!

Sasuke left on a mission shortly after asking Sakura to marry him. Sakura just put the finishing touches on her new clinic and was putting in alot of hours helping people who really needed it. Sakura sighed as she slumped down next to Ino. The patients that came through today, took a lot out of her.

"Whats up forehead?" Ino asked, turning so her whole body was facing Sakura.

"Nothing, I just, I love having this free clinic but I didn't realize people where this bad off." She sighed again, opening up the charts of everyone she seen today and going over them carefully. The war had really done a number on a lot of people, and also leaving a lot of people without a family. Sakura was blessed beyond compare that her parents, friends, and even her love survived. She reminded herself why she does what she does everyday, to help people that weren't as fortuned as her. Standing to her feet, she took off to do some rounds.

Sasuke reached the Inn shortly before dark, summoning his hawk he sent a message back to Kakashi that he made it to were he was going okay. He was in the sand village, helping Garaa anyway he could. He decided to go to each village, in each of the great nations and offer his hand in anyway possible. The redemption mission was far from over, but he must do what he can. Laying back down on the cot, his mind drifited between Itachi and Sakura, as it usually did when he was alone.

"Itachi, would you be proud of me, would you aprove of the woman Im choosing to wed." He wondered aloud. Itachi was the person most preicous to him, before Naruto and Sakura came along. He was planning to wed Sakura shortly after he returned to the village, but truthfully he didn't know when that would be. Hopefully she doesn't have to wait so long that she changes her mind. This path his chose was not an easy one, but the one he must fufill. Three knocks on the door pulled him out of his thoughts as he quickly rose to his feet.

"Come in." He called, surprised when Temari stepped in, Garaa's older sister has always scared Sasuke a little, not that he would ever mention it.

"Hey, I just came to talk before we all turn in for the night, first of all I want to thank you for coming to help, I will be your escort the whole time you are in our village." She offered a half hearted smile towards the Uchiha.

"No, thank you for allowing me to do what I can as apart of the redemption Im seeking, I know I will never fully be able to make up for all the wrong I have done, but I will never stop trying." He admited to her.

"Truthfully, when Naruto reached out we were all a little adment about allowing you here, but Naruto is a dear friend of Garaa." Temari eyed him.

"Dont forgot that, you have a whole village willing to stick their neck out for you." She turned and left him by himself again. Sasuke sat back down on the cot, wanting to get rested for tommorow's work, but also knowing sleep would not come easy. He found himself actually missing Sakura. They haven't been living together, but they have been spending the night together. He always slept better with her curled up beside him, it felt almost unnatural to him that she was gone. He decided to do something he was trying so hard not to, he wrote her a small note, summoned his hawk and got it to take it to her. He wanted her to know he was still thinkinig of her and that he had not forgotten her. Laying on his side he decided to finally get some rest.

Sakura was walking home, the only light to guide her was the street lamps. She never really liked being alone in the dark, usually Sasuke walked her back. She shivered and pulled her sweater up and around her. Sakura's mind went right to Sasuke as it always did when he was away. She worried for him, he had a huge burden to carry. Making it to her house, a carrier hawk startled her. Untying the little note on the birds foot it was from Sasuke.

"I miss you." Was all it said, she blushed and went into the house putting the note on the table. Flicking the lights on she went to the bathroom to wash away her whole day. The steaming hot water felt good on her aching bones. Once the water ran cold she hopped out, throwing on her robe she made her way to get some food. Hearing a knock on her door startled her. Who could it freaking be at this hour. She walked over to the door and pulled it open, to find an ashamed looking Sai standing there.

"Sai, what the hell do you think your doing get in here?" She pulled him in and slammed the door.

"Sorry, Ugly, but I need a place to stay for tonight and I really dont want to stay with Naruto and Hinata." He looked down at his feet.

"Whats wrong with Ino?" Sakura asked leading him into the living room.

"Well, Ino asked me about wedding colors and I said I didn't care, cause truthfully I dont and I guess that was the wrong answer cause she threw me out the window." He looked confused.

"Oh Sai, you have much to learn." She walked over to her closet and pulled out the extra blanket and pillow she kept. Handing them over to him.

"Thank you Ugly, you wont throw me out the window will you?" He asked.

"Keep calling me Ugly, and I just might." She went to fetch her friend a cup of tea. Coming back she found Sai drawing.

"What you drawing there?" She asked, sitting the cup of tea down.

"A picture for Beautiful, Im hoping she'll forgive me, I've read when a woman is mad at you sometimes its nice to give gifts." Sai gave his half fake smile and went back to his drawing. Sakura took the seat oppsite to him and picked up her medical book, restudying what she already knew. Having Sai around was good company, she felt safer. Once she noticed him start to doze off she retreated into her own bedroom. Laying down she looked out the window at the full moon, wondering if were Sasuke was he was seeing it too, somehow it made her feel closer. Although they were to be married, she never knew where he was going or for how long. Rolling over away from the window she pulled the blankets up and fell asleep quick. 


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura was woken up by yelling in her living room. Groaing she knew that Ino had found Sai, and clearly wasn't over lastnight.

"Hey, can you stop yelling pig." Sakura yelled coming into the living room. The scene before her almost made her laugh, Ino standing, redfaced, and Sai cowering on his make shift bed.

"You let him spend the night you TRAITOR." Ino yelled, her anger towards Sakura now.

"Ino, you threw him out the window." Sakura sighed, going to make tea.

"You told her that!" Ino turned her anger again on Sai. Sakura shook her head.

"Okay Ino, Sai didn't mean that he didn't care about the colors, he just isn't into that stuff per say, Sai, just shutup and nod." Sakura said. After they hugged and made up Sakura shooed them out. Today was her day off, so she took the chance to find someone to spar with. Coming across Lee and Tenten she decided on Lee.

"Hey, Lee, wanna spar?" She came upbeside the duo.

"Oh yes! it will be most wonderful Sakura!" He followed her to one of the training grounds.

Sasuke carried a few piles of wood to the west of the village, they were reparing shops now. The hot desert sun was something he wasn't exactly use too. Setting down the wood he was met by Gaara.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He nodded.

"Lord Gaara." He bowed down. Gaara raised his hand to him.

"Rise, I want to thank you for helping us." He offered him his hand, Sasuke took it into his own and shook it.

"Thank you for allowing me to be here, I will do anything to redeem myself in the eyes of you and your village." Sasuke bowed his head again.

"I heard you plan to wed Sakura Haruno." Gaara said, offering Sasuke some lunch. Sasuke took a riceball and took a small bite.

"Yes, I have choosen her as my wife." Sasuke said, taking another bite.

"She is a fine ninja and woman." Gaara smiled. Sasuke and Gaara continued to eat in silence. Sasuke couldn't wait to get home and marry Sakura, the one he will forever be grateful to know.

"Man Lee, you've gotten stronger, is that possible?" Sakura asked, rubbing the now brusing thigh that took the better part of Lee's kick earlier.

"Thank you Sakura, and again I am sorry." Sakura waved him on, knowing she very well asked for what came out of that spar. Sakura walked back to her home with Lee, and he hurried off to see Guy. Unlocking her door, she threw her bag down and laid down on the couch. Throwing her arm over her face she let out a loud groan. Sakura just wanted Sasuke to come home, it was so hard to fill her days when she's not working and he's not home. She could go over and visit Nartuo and Hinata, but they are newely weds and they are still all lovey, and she could go see Ino and Sai but they are probaby having makeup sex. Sakura shuttered at the thought. Getting up she decided to go visit her favourite teacher.

Slipping in the window she faced the masked ninja.

"Do none of you know how to use the door." He shook his head and smiled under the mask.

"Kakashi." She smiled taking a seat.

"Whats up Sakura." He leaned foward , placing his chin in his hands.

"Not a whole lot, I just wanted to come say hello." Sakura looked out the window.

"You're worried about Sasuke arn't you?" He asked, she turned to make eye contact with him, only nodding in response.

"Sakura, I can't tell you where he is or what he's doing, he wants to keep that on a need to know basis with you, but I can promise you he is in no danger." That eased her worries a little to know he wasn't in any huge trouble. The rest of her visit was spent with small talk, mostly about her plans to wed. Once Sakura said goodbye she walked down the streets alone.

When will Sasuke come home? She thought.

Sasuke finished up helping the builders put the roof on a new compound, He was suppose to be heading out tommorow but Temari decided she wanted to return to Konoha as soon as possible, she never said why but he knew she missed Shikamaru when she was away. Taking that, he decided to head back home with her tonight. Throwing the last of his clothes in his bag he slung it over his shoulder and made his way to the gates.

"Sasuke Uchiha, the Sasuke Uchiha?" A woman stepped into his line of view. She was short, with ashy blond hair and not a very good build.

"Ohemgee, it is you?" She squealed, Sasuke was annoyed by the fangirl that was following him, not wanting to be rude for fear that Sakura would scold him for it if she ever found out he just simply turned to her and said.

"Im about to be a married man, I dont have intrest." With that he used the rooftops as a way to get to the gates, and also as a way to avoid any fangirls. Arriving he met up with Temari and Garaa.

"Thank you for coming Temari, I wish you well." Temari leaned in and gave her littlest brother a quick hug.

"Also, thank you for all your help Sasuke" They shook hands and then the two ninja set off back home.

"Excitied to see Sakura?" Temari asked with a sly smile.

"That depends, are you happy about seeing Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked back

"You know what, I actually am." She smiled thinking about her husband. "Shikamaru, makes me happy, he balances me out , like he was made for me." She blushed slightly, Sasuke was surprised with how open she was being.

"I feel, the same with Sakura, she has always been by my side, I love her." He said, deciding to be honest with her too. He felt at ease with the sand shanobi. They started to run after awhile of walking, both wanting to get home to the people who make the whole.


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura tensed up when she heard a bump in her bedroom, slowly pulling out the weapon she kept attatched to her leg, she silently made her way to the door, ready to fight whoever was on the other side. She opened the door and flicked on the lights to find her fiancee sprawled out on her bed.

"I think I've told you before to lock this place up better." He shook his head, Sakura put the weapon on her dresser and hurried over to him, he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Sasuke! When did you get back?" She nuzzled into his neck, placing a kiss on his lower jaw line.

"A little while ago, I reported to the Hokage, and came right here." He kissed the top of her head. Secretly taking the smell of her shampoo, it smelled like her.

"I missed you." She looked up at him, more then thrilled that he was home.

"And I you." He leaned down capturing her lips with his own, the kiss was different then what they had shared before, she could tell he really missed her without him even saying it. Sakura took the chance to roll on top of him, stradling his hips. She traced his jaw down to his collerbone with kisses, taking in the small moans that escaped his lips. She wanted him so badly, continuing to kiss him, she moved her hands from where they rested at her side to his shirt, pulling it off of him she marvelled at his chest, she really was lucky. They continued kissing until Sakura made an effort to remove his pants, and thats where the few minutes of pure makeout bliss ended.

"Mmm, Sakura, no." He said, pushing her back a little.

"Why?" She asked, her eyes full of hurt. He knew that she probably had the wrong idea.

"It's not that I don't want to cause believe me more then anything I would love to rip your clothes off right here right now, but I want to wait." He said, putting his finger under her chin and tipping her head back up, noticing that she hung it once she asked her question. He looked into her beautiful emerald colored eyes and continued.

"It' something my mom and dad drilled into Itachi and I from the time we were old enough to really understand it, they made it known not to just throw sex around, it was something sacret and special and to be done with the woman we called our wife, the person most precious to us." He placed a small kiss on her lips.

"So, I know you just got home Sasuke, but I need to leave for a few days." She looked down at her hands while she talked.

"What for?" He asked.

"Well, the village hidden in the Sand needs more herbs that I've been growing for them, they requested it, and I told Kakashi that I would bring them by." She looked back up at him, gaging his reaction. Perfect, he thought. Sakura and Sasuke have talked about her moving to the Uchiha compound but never really made any plans, while she was gone, he would move all her stuff over there, so they could finally have a home together once she returned.

"Dont worry about it, just come home safe to me." He smiled his rare real smile down at her.

Sakura set out to leave around 5 am, and even though she protested, Sasuke walked her to the gates. She looked up at him, smiling.

"Be safe." He poked the diamond on her forehead, like he did everytime she set off to leave.

"I will, I'll see you in about a week." With that she streteched up, kissed his cheek, then ran off. He walked back into the village, and headed to the Uchiha compound, wanting to make room for Sakura and her things, knowing that moving all this would be a task for him with only one good arm, he planned on asking Kakshi to borrow Naruto and Shikamaru for the rest of the day. Opening up the door that would become her home office, he moved all the boxes out and into a seprate space of the house, he also had bookshelfs put up in the living room for all her books. All that Sasuke wanted was for Sakura to feel at home, and to feel like an Uchiha. Once 8 am rolled around he made his away over to the Hokakge tower. Slipping in the window like always he got a look and a head shake from his old teacher.

"What is it Sasuke?" He asked, leaning over the desk.

"I need Nartuo and Shikamaru for the day." He said.

"What for, they are very busy." He said, smiling under the mask.

"Im moving Sakura's stuff from her apartment to my home while she's away and thats pretty hard to do with one arm." He gestured to the arm that was wrapped up under his cloke.

"I see, Okay, I will have them summened right away." He called in one of his helper and set them off to find the duo.

"What is it ." They both walked in and spoke in union.

"Today, your going to help Sasuke move." He said, pointing to the Uchiha standing in the corner.

"Where you going Sasuke." Naruto demanded more then asked.

"Im not going anywhere you loser, Im moving Sakura's stuff to the Uchiha compound." He said.

"Moving on a Sunday, what a drag." Shikamaru said.  
"Let's get this done." He sighed walking out of the hokages office. The trio walked in silence, well mostly, noone talked but Naruto, and even then the other two men were only half listing. They reached Sakura's home quickly and Sasuke was surprised to find the door ajar.

"Guys, something isn't right." He whispered while grabbing a kunai and pushing the door open. Stepping in, he found her apartment in complete disaray, papers where thrown all about and every peice of furninture was flipped over.

"What the hell, I didn't realize Sakura was this messy." Naruto shook his head.

"Sakura, didn't do this." Whoever intruded her house, was long gone. Sasuke made his way to her office and to her bedroom, what he found in her bedroom absloutley stunnded him.

"Who, the hell would do this?" Naruto yelled. On the wall in bright red paint was written, "UCHIHA SCUM, LEAVE OR DIE!" It was a threat to her for marrying him. Shikamaru came in and had the same reacation Nartuo had. Even though most of the shinobi world have moved on from the pain and uproar that Sasuke caused, a lot of people still had a hard time accepting that he deserved anything but death. If it was just him, he would be okay with handling this, but this threat was at the place and towards the person he held closes to his heart. They packed up and moved Sakura's stuff out as quick as possible before bringing Kakashi over to look at the note on the wall.

" I see your concern, this is really unacceptable, and we will look into this right away." Kakashi assured the trio that Sakura wouldn't even have to know. Sasuke wanted to rip apart the bastard who did this, but know that it would just cause more of a problem then was already present. Instead he let the people in charge do their job and he focused on the house, and getting everything set up. He made one of the bigger rooms her home office allowing her to have more space to work. He traded his small single bed for a bigger queen sized bed for the both of them to share. There was things he still wanted to do but needed to wait for Sakura. He went down to the basment part of the house were he kept the last of his parents and Itachi's belongings, somehow he felt closer to them when he visited their things. Sitting down on the floor infront of the chests he talked outloud.

"So, Im going to be getting married, I know you guys probably saw this coming, but its to Sakura, I hope with her at my side we can work together to grow and bring glory to our clan oncemore." He said,

"But, well Itachi I know you met her, but mom, dad I wish you could be here to meet her, she is amazing." A sad tone took over, he never really realized how much he missed them all until something big comes into his life. He touched each of the chest with his good arm, and sighed. Rising to his feet he decided to go stock the fridge up with food for Sakura's return. It would be a few days before she was back. 


	10. Chapter 10

Early the next morning Sasuke made his way to the Hokakges office, they had gotten word on who broke into Sakura's apartment. He wanted this person to be delt with and have this whole ordeal over with before she came home. Meeting up with Shikamaru and Naruto, they made their way up the stairs.

AUTHORS NOTE:: So I plan to take this story all the way through the marriage, honeymoon, Sakura going with Sasuke, the coniving/pregnancy/birth of Sarada, then them returning to Konoha to raise her. I might do a one shot story of the first 4 years of Sarada's life before Sasuke left, let me know if thats something you would interested in reading! back to the story!

"Good morning everyone." Kakashi smiled under the mask.

"Yeah." They all muttured out.

"So, the man we captured is name Kazio, he admitied to breaking into Sakura's apartment." Kakashi started.

"I feel like there is a huge but coming. Naruto said.

"Patience, yes, but from what Ino gathered, he wasn't alone, we sent Temari and Sai to the sandvillage to retrive Sakura, she will be guarded at the Uchiha compound and not allowed to leave until this is delt with." Kakashi layed out the protection plan infront of them

"Why the hell are they after her though." Shikamaru asked.

"Well, it seems that there is a group of individuals who believe our roge ninja friend here got off way to easy, that redemption is not enough of a punishment, so since we refuse to open up a trial for him again after all these years, they decided that taking out Sakura would hurt him the most." Kakashi explained all the information Ino was able to retrive from Kazio. Sasuke was almost seeing red, Sakura was the most precious person to him, and he wanted to rip the heart out of anyone who dared to hurt a single hair on her pink head. Sasuke knew that this wouldn't be over before Sakura got home, and that she was going to want to fight this, fight all this protection details, but the main goal was to keep her safe. Sasuke left when Shikamaru and Naruto did.

"This is such a drag." Shikamaru said, placing both his hands behind his head. For once Sasuke had to agree with the shadow wielder, the whole situation was a drag, he should be preparing for Sakura and his wedding cemerony, not worrying about these indivduals hell bent on destroying him and the one closes to him.

"I'll be happy when this is over." Sasuke said. The other two nodded. Everyone went their seperate ways, Naruto back to Hinata to inform her of the situation, usually this stuff was kept top secret, but Hinata was his wife. Shikamaru went home to wait for his wife to return, Sasuke went back to the compound to wait for the woman who would soon become his wife.

Sakura was laying on her bed when she heard a knock on the door. Getting up to open it she was met with Temari and Sai.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" She asked, confused.

"Hey Ugly, you need to come with us." Sai said.

"Is something wrong, did something happen to Sasuke." She started to panic.

"Nothing is wrong with Sasuke, but you need to come home now." Temari urged. Sakura packed all her gear, and head out with the pair back to Konaha. They walked in silecne which made Sakura uncomfortable.

"Why am I going home so quick, whats going on?" She demanded to know.

"Sorry ugly, top secret." Sai said, turning around to give him one of his fake smiles. Sakura was starting to get annoyed why would they not tell her why she needed to return home so soon, and why the two of them where escorting her. If it was something minor Kakashi would have sent word for her to travel back alone. Whatever this is much have been major, and must have involved her. Deciding not to push it further, they all took off into a run.

It took less time then usual for the trio to get home. As soon as she stepped foot on the grounds she was met by a huge man who escorted her back to the Uchiha compound.

"I need to go home!" She prosted when she was taken inside the gates.

"You are home." Sasuke said, appearing from the shadows.

"Sasuke!" Sakura ran into his throwing her arms around his neck.

"Hey to you too." He smiled patting her back with his arm.

"Wait, what do you mean I am home?" She asked, pulling away from him.

"Well, Naruto, Shikamaru and I moved your stuff in here while you were gone." He took her hand and led her to the main house. The compound was huge, Sakura hadn't really been around since they built it.

"Sasuke, why are there guards outside the compound, and why were Sai and Temari sent to take me back?" She asked, hoping he would tell her what the heck was going on.

"Sakura, while you were gone, we went to your house to pack up your things and there was note in paint of your wall asking you to make me leave." He said.

"Oh." She said. It was time to come clean.

"Sasuke, that isn't the first time I have gotten something like that since we went public." She admited.

"You, what, why haven't you told me!" He demanded turning to to face her.

"I didn't think it was a big deal, so i didn't bother mentioning it." She shrugged removing her shoes.

"It is a huge deal! someone is threating your life!" He wouldn't let this go unitl she told him what she knew.

"Listen Sasuke, I started getting letters, notes left on my door, in my office etc, telling me I was basically playing with fire for being the girlfriend/fiancee of the tratior of the leaf." She said sitting down. Sasuke was almost seeing red again, he couldn't believe this was going on for a while and she hadn't mentioned it to anyone.

"Sakura, you are the person most precious to me, you are my life now, so if someone is threating your life, then I need to know so I can protect you!" He tried to keep his calm.

"I realize that Sasuke, and I'm sorry." She reached up to touch his face, her thumb rubbing his cheek. He sat down to explain that the man Kazio, was involved in a group of people who believed he had gotten off to easy, and that taken revenge by hurting his loved one, would somehow bring justice. Sakura listened and to his surprise agreed to the protection details.

"Thank you for worrying for me Sasuke, I love you." She leaned over to kiss him. Sasuke was happy to finally have her home safe where he could protect her. 


	11. Chapter 11

Sakura had been stuck in the Uchiha compound for about a month, only leaving if it was absloutley nessecary. The only thing keeping her sanity was that she was putting the finishing touches on the wedding planning. It would be in a few days at the hall in the Uchiha compound. Sakura sighed, laying down on the couch. In a few more days she would be the wife of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Uchiha, something she has always wanted. The looming threat of what this group was after still loomed over everyones head, but they all agreed to try to put the search mission for the wedding. Another thought loomed over Sakura's head, that in a few more days she would loose her verginity to the man she loved more then life. Sasuke and Sakura made out a ton, but haven't gone much further then that. She assumed he was a vergin, but she really didn't know. All she knew was Karin had come on to him tons, but didn't know if he gave in, although he was Sasuke, he was still a man. Sakura sighed again, deciding to have the "loosing verginity." Talk with Hinata, she originally thought to have it with Ino, but knowing that would be a taunt and a converstation she didnt want to have she chose Hinata. There was only so much a book can tell her she wanted to hear it first hand.

"Lady Harano, Lady Uzimaki is here to see you." One of the guards said as Hinata entered the house.

"Hinata, hi!" Sakura gave her a big hug.

"Oh, Hi Sakura." Hinata hugged her back.

"Come sit." Sakura led her over to the couch.

"How have you been Sakura, I mean with everything going on?" Hinata asked taking a seat across from her.

"Good, I mean as good as I can be with everything going on, I feel like I'm loosing my mind most days." She said.

"Oh, well I'm hoping this will all be over as soon as possible." Hinata smiled. Sakura liked Hinata, she was a sweetheart, and the person who really completed Naruto. Sakura was happy that after so long Naruto realized and then returned her feelings. It seemed like everyone's life was falling into place, and everyone was finding their perfect match. Naruto with Hinata, Ino with Sai, Shikamaru with Temari and now Sakura with Sasuke.

"So, Hinata, I actually wanted to talk to you about something." Sakura blushed a little, although she knew Hinata wouldnt not treat the situation like Ino would, it was still hard.

"Whats on your mind Sakura?" Hinata looked over her, puzzled.

"Well, I was wondering what it was like loosing your um you know verginity." Sakura stumbled her face turning the same shade of red as her shirt.

"Oh, well, It hurt a bit at first, but it was honestly the best feeling in the world." Hinata recalled her first time with Naruto.

"Really." Sakura looked up from her feet, and over to the cleared eyed girl.

"Yes, I've never been so close to anyone, it felt like we were one, it increased our relationship and bond by alot." Hinata said a tinge of blush crossing her cheeks.

" Thank you so much Hinata." Sakura smiled, she couldn't wait to have that special bond with Sasuke.

The next few hours with Hinata were mostly spent talking about the wedding and her plans for children with Naruto.

"Thank you for coming over Hinata, really, I am going crazy here." Sakura hugged her and watched as the guard took her away. Sakura really wanted to leave the compound, but without guards or even permission from Sasuke, that was almost impossible. At the moment Sasuke was off with Naruto and Shikamaru, they had formed their own 3 man squad and where in charge of finding out who was at the center of this group and bring them down in a timely manner. Sakura flopped down with a book in her hand and began to read. Looking up at the clock she realized the shift change for the guard would be soon, now was her shot. She packed up a bag of stuff and snuck out the top window traviling by rooftop until she was safley over the fence and away from the compound. She knew Sasuke would be angry with her but she needed to get away alone, without always having eyes on her. She ran until she reached a large oak tree just outside of the village, she sat down crossed leg and leaned against the tree. Taking in the summer air. It was worth it , but she knew she was in big trouble when she got home.

Sasuke made his way back into the house he shared with his soon to be wife. He knew something was wrong when he couldn't senese her chakara as soon as he walked in the door.

"Sakura, Sakura!" Sasuke called while checking each room carefully, realizing she wasn't in the house. He exited and went to the guards standing outside the house.

"Sakura, where is she?" He demanded.

"In the house sir." One of them spoke with a shaky voice.

"Humor me, she's not in there." He said annoyed now.

"She has to be, she hasn't left the house or the Uchiha compound, we would have noticed her if she walked out the door." The other one said.

"So you have no Idea where she is." Sasuke said, trying to hide the panic in his voice.

"Uh, No sir." They both said in union.

"Damn it to hell, I want every guard here looking for her, I want you to go over this whole Uchiha compound, not a stone is left unturned do you hear me!" He yelled.

"Yes SIR!" They both ran off. Sasuke sent his hawk off to deliever a message to Naruto and Shikamaru, that Sakura was missing. It didn't take the duo long to get there.

"Where is she?" Naruto demanded.

"I have no clue you idiot, I came home and she was gone, the guards said she never left the Uchiha compound or the house but that's not possible seeing as she is not in the house!" He tried to keep his voice calm.

"Sasuke, Sir, she is not in the compoud." The front gate guard came to deliever the news, it was Shikamaru who spoke next not Sasuke.

"Damn it, If she is hurt, you guys are all going to wish she wasn't" He said in a cold voice that even make Sasuke not want to speak. The trio decended to the Hokakges office to inform Kakashi that Sakura was missing. For everyones sake , she better be okay. 


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura opened her eyes and found the sky had grown dark. Crap I fell asleep she thought. Gathering her belongings she made her way into the village, the streets were oddly quiet for it being this early in the eveining.

"Sakura!" A fimilar voice yelled from behind her, she turned around and was met by Ino.

"Ino, hey!" Sakura smiled.

"Sakura, where have you been Kakashi has the whole village looking for you." Ino said.

"What why, oh shit." She said, remembering that their was a group of people out to get her and she told noone where she was going.

"Lets go, we need to go to the Hokakage office." Ino grabbed her by her elbow and led her to the building. When they both returned and walked through the door she had all eyes on her, Shikamaru and Temari, Naruto, Sai and her future husband Sasuke was all stairing dead at her, along with Kakashi.

"Sakura, thank god your alright where were you?" Naruto came up and put both hands on her shoulders.

"I went just a little outside the village to get some time alone out of the Uchiha compound you have all kept my capative in, and I fell asleep sorry." She turned red stairing at the floor.

"Ever heard of a note ugly?" Sai asked.

"Yes Sai, but I knew you would all drag me back the second you saw it so I decided not too." She shrugged, her gaze me Sasuke's his expression was one she couldn't read.

"Im so sorry everyone, Im okay though." She offered a smile.

"Sakura, I never knew you to be the reckless kind, thats usually these to bozos." Kakashi said gesturing to Sasuke and Naruto. Kakashi dissmissed everyone and Sakura followed Sasuke out.

"Sasuke, listen Im so-" She started before he cut her off.

"Sakura, I told you that you are the person most precious to me, and you did the one thing I asked you not to do, do you have any idea how worried I was about you!" He tried to steady himself.

"Sasuke, Im really sorry." She teared up, if she knew that this much trouble would have been caused she never would have left. She turned to make her way back to the Uchiha compound when she was stopped and pulled into a crushing hug .

"Dont you ever, ever, dare do that to me again, do you understand me." He growlled in her ear.

"Crystal." She reached up and gave him a small kiss.

"lets go." He said, scooping her up and carrying her back home. Sakura knew she messed up bad, but she hopes the worst of the storm was over. Making there way in the house, Sakura got started on supper. Making sure to cut up lots of tomatoes to soften him up. Sakura set dinner down just as Sasuke came in, dressed in black jogging pants, bare from the upper half, hair dripping wet from the shower he just took. It took every inch of self control she had not to jump him right then and there. She cleared her throat and sat down to enjoy the meal with him, neither of them speaking.

"Are you ready for the wedding?" Sakura asked, putting a piece of pork in her mouth.

"Yes, are you?" He asked, she nodded in response. The rest of the meal was spent in silence, even though Sasuke seemed to forgive her for earlier he seemed more quiet then usual. Sakura went and got herself ready for bed before laying down next to Sasuke in the bed. He laid facing one wall and she laid facing another, she was almost afraid to speak.

"Sakura." He said, rolling over and propping himself up on his elbow, she tried to steady her breathing to make it look like she had fallen asleep.

"Sakura, I know your not asleep." He said in an annoyed tone.

"Got me." She rolled over to look at him. He was truly a beautiful human, she could look into his dark eyes forever, feeling lost in them.

"Sakura, Im not mad at you, just so you know, I was extreamly worried, more worried then I ever have been in my life for another." He sighed, reaching out to touch her face.

"Im so sorry again Sasuke, I just was so tired of being here all the time, and never being allowed to leave, I wanted privacy." She looked at him unable to take her eyes off this gorgeous man.

All is forgiven, lets just get some sleep and focus on our up coming wedding." He offered her the rare smile that he only gets when hes around her.


	13. Chapter 13

The day that Sasuke had been waiting for, for what seemed like forever was finally apon him, the great wedding between himself Sasuke Uchiha, former Roge turned protecter ninja of the village hidden in the leaves, one of the three great senine, and the beautfiul Sakura Harano, medical ninja, the slug queen, and cherry blossom of the village hidden in the leaves. The wedding was the biggest talked about event since the wedding between Naruto and Hinata. Although he wasn't sure about a huge wedding, Sakura's family almost insisted on givng there princess the wedding she deserved, so they decided on a big one. Sasuke didn't have any family and very few friends, but he did send out an invite to team Taka and even Orochimaru, at one point he considered them comrades, even if he never said it out loud. He finished dressing in his robes when Naruto came barging in.

"Sasuke, it's almost time are you good to go?" He asked, Sasuke nodded once and they both headed to the hall, the isle for Sakura to walk down was decorated beautiful with pink cherry blossoms with a mix of a darker flower he knew not the name of, clearly a clever play by Ino. He looked over the pews as they started to fill up with friends, family and others from the village, even a few people from the other villages, people that Sakura had touched. At his side stood the closes thing he has to a brother since Itachi, Naruto. The head was Kakashi, after much decision they decided to have their former teacher, the one that brought them together as team 7, that helped them form the important bond, to marry them; it only seemed fitting. Everyone piled in and took there seats, he closed his eyes and listened carefully, he could hear Sakura and her father footsteps approching. By the time he re-opened his eyes, she was coming in the door, his breath stopped in his throat, she was beautiful. Sakura had on the traditonal white bridal kamono, her hair was piled carefully ontop of her head with a pink cherry blossom stuck in behind her ear. She had on makeup that complemented her features perfectly, she really was something else. Sasuke started breathing again as soon as Sakura and her father made it to the head of the isle, he walked down to take her hand.

"Take care of my baby." Her father said, with tears forming in his eyes as he let her go to her future. Sasuke guided her up the stairs and towards Kakashi.

"Thank you all for coming to the union of Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Harano." Kakashi smiled under the mask. Sakura mouthed "I love you." To Sasuke before Kakashi ordered them to say their vows.

"Sakura Harano, you have always been the biggest annoyence in my life next to this blonde idiot." He turned to gesture towards Nartuo.  
"But, I have always and will always be thankful for your exsistents, not only that but your love, devotion, and willingness to stand up, and by my side. Im forever grateful you were always there to try and drag me back, and where there waiting when I came back, you make this place home. With you, and your love by my side forever, I know that we can restore my clan to its former glory, and bring a new light to this otherwise dark world." He smiled as a tear left her eye. He meant every word he said to her.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I have loved you for most of my life, and am glad that after all these years you have finally maned up and loved me back." She giggled before continuing.  
"But, I'm glad your alive, and happy. Im happy your here, with me and that I have you to share all the memories with, your my whole world and I promise to stand with you, and restore the Uchiha name to its glory." She smiled, this time Sasuke was the one with a tear in his eye.

"Well then, if noone had any objections, then I prenounce you Mr&Mrs. Uchiha, go ahed Sasuke." Kakashi clapped his shoulder, Sasuke leaned down placing his hand on her chin and lifited her lips to his, giving her a gental but passionet kiss as the whole room broke out into cheers. They both turned to face the crowd and left making their way to the party portion of the night.

The wedding went smoothly into the after party. Sakura was busy thanking everyone for coming while Sasuke leaned against a pole, watching her carefully.

"Sasuke, my man, congrats she really is a hot peice of-" Suigetsu put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I would choose your words very carefully." He threatned turning to face his former teammate. The shark tooth boy laughed.

"Congrats Sasuke." Juugo smiled a rare smile. Behind Suigetsu was the red haired Karin, the one who use to be completely obssesed with Sasuke. Sakura came over to greet everyonew when she saw Sasuke talking to his old team Taka.

"Guys this is my wife, Sakura Harano." He introduced her to them.

"Uchiha." She laughed at his introduction with the wrong name. Karin scoffed at that. Suigetsu picked up her hand and kissed it lightly.

"Pleasure ." He smiled up at her, earning a small blush from Sakura.

"Hello Sakura." Juugo said, not wanting to get to close. Karin didn't even bother givng her a greeting, clearly still holding some kind of hatred to her for winning over Sasuke, when even she couldn't.

"Thank you for the invite Sasuke, I thought we'd never meet again." Orochimaru slithered over to the group. Sakura tensed up beside him, clearly still holding some fear or something towards the snake man. Sasuke put his arm around her waist giving her a gentle squeeze of reasurment.

"Thank you all for being her for Sasuke." Sakura smiled, trying to play the part of the forgiving wife. Sasuke leaned down and placed a small kiss on the top of her hair.

"Ugh, Im going to get a damn drink." Karin finally yelled, annoyence and jealousy was in her voice and clear as day on her face. She stomped off in the derection of the bar.

"Sorry about her." Juugo offered and apologetic smile before walking off after her, with Suigetsu in tow. Orochimaru stuck around a little longer to converse with Sasuke before he too departed after the team. Sasuke was alone with Sakura for the first time all tugged on her hand and brought her to the dance floor, wrapping his one arm around her waist, and her placing her hands around his neck, and her head on his shoulder, they swayed to the soft music around them.

"Are you enjoying your eveining ." He whispered into her ear.

"I am, and I'll never get tired of being called that." She sighed, she was the happiest she had ever been. The world seemed to melt away around them as they swayed.

Finally the night came to a close, everyone left and Sakura made her way home with Sasuke. Tonight was their first night as husband and wife and Sakura was over the moon at the prospect of finally being a wife. When they finally reached the main house, a new feeling set into the pit of Sakura's stomach. Tonight there would be no stopping or holding back, tonight she would go all the way with him. The nerves mixed with excitment had her feeling giddy and like she was going to barf all at once. She made her way to the bedroom grabbing the sexy nightgown Ino gave her for tonight, and ran off to the bathroom. Pulling her hair out of the pins she let it fall messy and loosly to her shoulders. Whiping off the makeup from that night, she splashed her face with cold water, changed and then found her way back to the bedroom. Sasuke was laying down in only his boxers on the bed, clearly waiting for her. When she came closer he turned to face her. The green night dress matched her eyes, and through the moon light shining in the window, he could make out that it was seethrough.

"Saukra." He groaned rising to his feet to meet her. He was complete drawn in by her choice of outfit and her beauty. Sasuke wrapped his arm tight around her waste and kissed her, he was eager and hungry for her. Knowing that tonight he no longer had to resist her.

"Sasuke." she moaned against him as he began trailing kisses down her neck and to her shoulder.

"Come to bed my beautiful bride, let me show you just how much I have been wanting you." He took her hand and led her to the bed. 


	14. Chapter 14

Sakura laid underneath Sasuke on the bed as he trailed kisses down her neck, shoulder heading towards her abdoment. Soft moans escaped her lips, further arousing him. He rose up to help her remove her nightgown, reviling her beautiful naked body beneath it. Sasuke marvelled at her well toned, but soft looking body, he has never seen such beauty.

"Sakura, you're so beautiful." He whispered, kissing her. The kiss was paissonet, with a hint of building behind it. This is what they have been both waiting for. His hand slid down from her face to her beautiful breast, cupping one of the soft mounds in his hand he messaged it a little gaining an approprite reaction from his bride. His hand travled further down to the wet slit between her legs, something he has not felt yet. The wetness was also warmth, he tested the water by putting his index to where the heat was pooling out of.

"Uhh, Sasuke." She moaned out his name as he plunged a finger faster and deeper inside of her. When he felt she was almost to her peak, he stood up, removed his boxers, and laid back down placing himself at her entrence.

"Are you ready Sakura?" He asked, she nodded. He slowly entered her and groaned, she felt better then he could have imagined. Sasuke heard her squeak in pain, but then it was followed by a soft moan as he went deeper and faster. He felt her walls spasam aroun him, pushing him to the edge he let out one last groan and laid down ontop of her. He rolled off of her and took the place next to her instead.

"So that was.." She said.

"Yes." He finished her unfinished question. That was sex, they were no longer virgins. He rolled over to kiss her lightly on the lips before rising up to use the bathroom. Sakura sat up and pulled her sheets around her body. Tonight was deffiently in her top 5 nights of her life, it could probably take the number 1 spot. She sighed laying back down when Sasuke entered the room again.

"Are you okay Sakura?" He asked, sitting on the end of the bed.

"Me, well I'm great, how about you?" She asked, propping herself up on her elbow to get a better look at him.

"I'm good." He offered her a rare smile that only she was allowed to see. They stayed like that, looking at eachother without speaking a single word. Eventually he came to lay next to her, and listined as she fell asleep.

"Sakura, I love you." He whispered before letting sleep take him aswell.

The next morning they both woke up pretty early to leave for their honeymoon. Kakashi had granted them 2 weeks to leave and spend with eachother before returning to Konoha and back to their regular routines. They slipped out of the gates and continued down the dirt road that would lead them away from home.

"Any clue where we are going?" She asked, Sasuke had planned to take her somewhere special, but wouldn't tell her where.

"Patience my dear." He smiled over to his wife who clearly looked iritated at having this kept from her. They spent alot of the time walking, talking about the wedding and some about their future.

"So, Sasuke, Hinata brought this up awhile ago, and I wanted to know, do you want kids?" She asked, Sasuke stopped to ponder her question a minute.

"I think so." He smiled, he wanted a child to carry on the Uchiha Legacy. Whenever he thought of kids with Sakura he always pictured something with bright pink hair and eyes as dark as the night, or maybe Dark hair and eyes the colors of emeralds.

"Good, I want some too, one day." She took his hand and hers and let him lead the way. They made it to the Inn just before nightfall. Sakura was glad to finally have a place to rest.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He told the receptionest.

"Yes, we got your notice and have everything prepared to your request right this way." She smiled leading the pair to a room at the very back of the Inn. Apon entering Sakura noticed the room was decortaed beautifuly with roses, and a feast laid out infront of them on the floor.

"Sasuke, oh my you didn't have to do all this." Sakura turned to face her husband as he closed the door. He walked over to wrap his arm around her.

"Sakura, I promised you parents, and more then that, you, that I would become the man worthy of you and your love." He whispered in her ear.

"But, this is a huge luxoury." She whispered back.

"I want to start by spoiling you, come dear, lets eat." He took her hand and led her to the food. Their was so much to choose from, it all looked so good. She choose to the tri-colored sweets infront of her, putting one in her mouth, she chewed enjoying the taste.

"Wow, these are great Sasuke thank you." She smiled over to him. He nodded a welcome in her direction as he ate. The food was more then either of them could eat and she opted to save the leftovers for tommorow or maybe for tonight. As she rose she moved to the bed, patting for him to come join her.

"We have our own private hotsprings right beyond that door, if you wanted to come take a bath." He offered, she liked that idea better then the idea she had. She stripped down and grabbed a robe following his own naked form out the the double doors that led to their own private bath. The hot water felt good on her aching body, the last few days had been some of the most tiring of her life. The wedding, sex for the first time, the traviling, it was all taking a tole on her. As she sunk deeper into the water, until the only thing visibal was her eyes and nose. Sakura let herself relax for the first time in forever, when your the most ilite medical ninja of your village, relaxtion is scarce. Sasuke edged closer to his wife, placing a small kiss on the top of her head.

"You look like you might fall asleep there Sakura." Sasuke pointed out as Sakura lazly closed her eyes.

"Mm, not yet." She rose up to stratled him, placing both her legs on either side of his hips. Sasuke leaned up to capture her lips with his own in a sealing but hungry passionet kiss.

"Sakura." He groaned as he felt himself getting harder as each second passed by.

"Come my husband, tonight Im going to show you just how much I desire you." She took his hand and led him away from the hotsprings and back into there room, pushing him onto the bed she repeated her actions from early, stradling him. His arm snaked around her back holding her in place as she placed him at her entrence then lowerd herself down.

"So wet, so tight." He whispered, laying completly back now so he could get a better look at his wife as she bounced up and down on him, she was truley a sight to behold. It didn't take long for both of them to come to the edge and fall together in complete bliss.

"I'll never get tired of this." She whispered. He nodded in agreement. Sasuke would never get tried of this, of having her as his wife, of falling asleep next to her, of making love to her everynight. Next time he goes away it's going to be the hardest thing he has ever done. Sasuke didn't want to have to be away from her again, but he knew that when he got home, he would be leaving for over a year as pre-decided by the council.

"Sakura, remember when you asked me if you could come with me and I said maybe next time?" He asked. Sakura sat up and pondered what he asked, trying to sift back through her memories.

"Yes." She looked down at him.

"Well, next time I leave, I want you by my side." He said. Sakura's eyes grew big, this is what she has always wanted, was to travel with Sasuke and stand by his side while he works to redeem himself.

"Sasuke, I would love to." She smiled. She knew that going with him was going to be a hassel, she needed approval from not only the Hokakge but that Council too. Sakura was the wife of the last Uchiha though, and she wanted to take that role seriously, even if it means leaving everything behind for a while to follow her husband. Sakura wanted to be the one to stand up with him.

"Well will go infront of the Hokakge and the Council apon our return the hidden leaf, but I must warn you Sakura, this could get dangerous." He looked down to his wife.

"Those individuals from the group still haven't been caught, and their is more of them out there, people who believe that I have to suffer more for what I did, that I don't deserve happiness or you." He gripped his arm around her tightly. No matter who he went up against, what their power was, he would always protect Sakura at any costs, even his life. With her at his side, he feels like she can get a better understanding of his path of redemption, also they could spend more time together then apart. He snuggled in close to her, and felt her drift off, and before long he settled into a peaceful night.  



	15. Chapter 15

The next morning was an early one again. Sasuke had a weeks worth of things planned for her, they origianlly were going to honeymoon for about two weeks, but decided to cut it early so they can get back to the village and prepare for Sakura to accompany him on his next journey. Sasuke ordered some breakfast and was waiting for it to arive before waking Sakura up. He stood against the wall and looked out the big double doors leading to the bath as the sun rose. Reflecting on the last 48 hours of his life made him realize that he was the luckiest man alive. Sasuke was given a second chance at life since he decided to turn his path of destruction around, he had the woman that he pushed away for many years at his side, nothing could make this more perfect. He knew deep down that they wouldn't always be together, but he knew he always had a reason to come home. He turned around when he heard a light knock on the door and opened it to fetch their food.

"Oh, um, Hi, I have your, um order." The young looking lady studdered her words, this was something that was typical whenever he came incontact with woman.

"Ah." He nodded and took the plates closing the door. Setting the plates down he took a quick moment to marvel at the beauty that was Sakura Uchiha. The morning light seeped through the double doors, lighting up her peaceful face as she slept, her body half covered by the blankets, a look of pure bliss on her sleeping face. He almost felt bad waking her up.

"Sakura, Sakura." He shook her a little.

"Hmm." She groaned sitting up wrapping the blankets around her.

"I ordered breakfast are you hungry?" He asked. She nodded and slipped out of bed throwing on her robe and met him for breakfast. They ate in silence for the most part, but she was use to the silence when it came to being around Sasuke, he was a man of few words.

"So, where are we heading after this?" She asked, swallowing her food.

"Secret." He smiled, knowing that secrets annoyed her, but he liked to tease her in that sense. They finished up eating and hurried to get dressed. The place Sasuke wanted to go was somewhere dear to his heart. They left the Inn and set out to the next place he had instore for her. It was almost nightfall before they arrived.

"Sasuke, what are we doing, we have being traviling all day." She complained for the first time this whole trip.

"You have the patience of Naruto, don't worry we are here." He informed her, leading her to a clearing.

"Wow, Sasuke." Sakura said as she gazed around at the beautiful space, it was filled with little white and purple flowers, nice green grass almost the same shade as her eyes, it was surrowended by a beautiful lake with crystal clear looking water as the moon reflected off of it.

"I thought, we could go camping if thats okay with you." He looked over at her, her eyes still looking around at the space.

"S-su-sure." She smiled up at him. He took out the double sleeping bag he had packed with him and layed it on the ground.

"How, do you know about this place ?" She asked, taking a seat on the ground.

"Well, I use to go places with Itachi when I was smaller, this is one place we would stop sometimes, I came here sometimes by myself when I was traviling, and now I want to share it with you." He looked over to her, a sad expression on his face.

"Oh Sasuke, I'm sorry." She leaned her head on his shoulder, although he didn't talk about them much, she knew how much he missed his parents and big brother. They sat like that for sometime, not talking or moving, just enjoying eachothers company.

"Sakura, would you be intrested in taking a swim with me, it's no hotsprings, but the water is pretty soothing." He offered her his hand as he rose. They both stripped down, but Sakura made the point of looking him over carefully. Sasuke was fit, his back covered in scars from his time as a rouge-ninja. He had muscles from his shoulders, down his back and butt and continuing down his claves and legs. He was truly a beautiful man.

"What are you gocking at?" He asked, turning around just in time to catch her stairing. She blushed and looked away, he knew very well she was gocking at him. They walked into the water hand in hand. The water was nice, relaxing as he had stated.

"This place is beautiful, thank you Sasuke for shairing this with me. She walked over to him wrappig her arms around his waist from behind. They were both truly at peace. 


	16. Chapter 16

The week of their honeymoon went by faster then either one would have liked. The honeymoon was perfect in every asepect, they travelled a little, had amazing sex, and got to know eachother a little better. The trip back to Konaha was spent mostly in silence, although they wanted to believe everything was perfect, it was not. The threat of someone coming after Sakura was still hanging over their head, or that they also needed to go infront of the Hokakge and the council to talk about Sakura leaving with him on his travels. It was not only the thought of being away from his new bride that made him unhappy, but he also felt a deep need to protect her from the people who wanted to hurt her. It was just before sunrise when they finally made it home. Both extreamly warn out, they flopped down on the couch.

"That week, was amazing , thank you Sasuke." She smiled over at her husband who's eyes were shut.

"Ah, your welcome." He opened one eye to peer over to here before closing it again and falling asleep. Sakura felt bad for him, he spent so much of his time on guard that he never really gets a proper sleep. She got up and covered him with the blanket she kept on the couch and went about doing some housekeeping. Finally Sasuke woke up around 10 am the smell of something burning alerted him awake.

"Sakura, what on earth?" He asked, coming into the kitchen just as she put out the small fire on the stove.

"I tried to cook, I'm sorry." She look ashamed as she held up the pan of food that was nothing but dark burnt ashes now.

"Lets go out." He shook his head. Sakura was a lot of things, passionet, understanding, loving, strong, brave, incredible, but she was not a very good cook. They walked to the tea house not far from the Uchiha compound and was surprised to find Hinata, Naruto, Ino and Sai there too.

"Hey you guys are back!" Naruto almost yelled, walking up to his former teammates.

"Ah." Sasuke mummbled out, he was hoping to enjoy a quiet breakfast with his wife, but now was dragged into a group breakfast with his former teammates and their respective partners.

"So, I was thinking we should all go out tonight for drinks." Naruto said, smiling like the loser he was.

"Normally, I would say no, but that sounds nice Naruto, I would love to spend some time with you guys." Sakura smiled up at Sasuke, who really wanted to protest the get together, but decided to just do what would make Sakura the happiest. The rest of the breakfast was spent discussing tonights plans. By the time it was over, they were going to get Shikamaru and Temari to join as well as Kieba and Shino. They all left to go do their things before tonights festivites if you can even call it that.

Sakura pulled out the dress she had been hiding since their engagment, a nice rich blue dress that had a plunged neck line, a slit up one leg and it came down to just above her knees. Nesseled on the back between her shoulder blades was the Uchiha crest. Slipping it on, she bent over to hook her matching blue sandles on and make her way out the bedroom door.

"Damn, Sakura." Sasuke hissed when he took in her entire form, the dressed fit her like a glove, hugged all the curves she had, and that neckline was wow. She turned aound to grab her coat, and thats when he noticed the Uchiha crest on the back.

"Sakura." He managed to whisper out.

"I wanted even my fancy wear to have my lastname repersented." She smiled, reaching for his hand she led him out the door. They walked with their fingers linked together towards the bar. They found all their friends waiting outside for the couple to arrive.

"Wow, busy spot." Sakura said, noticing the crowd of other people hanging around. Naruto just shrugged and grabbed onto Hinata leading her in. Everyone else just followed his lead. They all ordered their drinks and stood around talking and drinking.

"I'll be right back." Sakura said, excusing herself from the group, she made her way outside. The fresh air felt good on her clamy skin, she doesn't know when the sickness started but it did. Standing against the guard rail she felt a hand touch her shoulder, spinning around she was hoping for her husband but was encountered by a group of four men who were clearly older then her.

"Your Sakura Haruno arn't you?" The one who put his hand on her asked, he smelt of sake and stale ciggarets.

"Sakura Uchiha." She corrected the older man. Feeling really uncomfortable she tried to push past the man to find her husband. One of the other men grabbed her arm harder then she liked.

"Stay and hang out with us Sugar." He asked, getting to close to her face.

"No thank you, I'm here with people." Again she tried to leave but the mans grip was to tight.

"Hey, I heard you liked bad boys, well I can be bad for you." The guy that first touched her said.

"No thank you, I'm married." She again, could not breakfree. One of the other man came and grabbed her other arm, assuring that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Let go." She ordered.

"I dont think so." The one to her left said. Her fist balled up, she lifited her arm and threw a punch to one of her captors. He dropped her arm isntently, and she was about ready to punch the other when a dark voice came from behind her.

"Let. My. Wife. Go. NOW!" Sasuke roared, pushing the other guy away from her. Sakura was free atlast and more then ready to engage in battle with the men who dared to cross her.

"She's with that physco, not worth it." The one who hung back the whole time said, all four of the men hurried off down the ally way.

"Sasuke, I had it!" Sakura turned to him.

"Your drunk Sakura." Sasuke said, closing the distance between him and his wife.

"Drunk or not, I don't need rescuing, I was fine!" She almost yelled.

"You should be thanking me, not getting angry." He spat back, he couldn't believe how ungrateful she was being.

"I never asked for your help!" She yelled.

"Sakura, I came to help you because from my point you needed it!" He said.

"Sasuke, I'm not some damsel in distress that needs rescuing everytime I get into a little trouble!" She yelled.

"Sakura, your so damn annoying sometimes!" He felt himself getting angrier and angrier with every passing second.

"Sasuke, Your OVERBARING!" She yelled, turning around to stomp off towards the direction those four guys ran.

"Sakura, where are you going?" He asked.

"Away from YOU!" She was to drunk to really make sense of her actions or words.

"Sakura, get back here, we need to go see the Council tommorow." She stopped and turned around to glare at him.

"You can go alone." She stomped off, he went after her, not letting her get out of his line of sight. Catching up to her was no difficult task, she was drunk and stumbling. Wrapping his arm around her.

"Let me go!" She squirmed under his tight grip.

"No, your coming home." He said.

"I dont want to go anywhere with you! You treat me like a child, like im uncabable of defending myself, those four drunks where NOTHING." She shoved again, it was no use she was stuck. Sasuke threw her over his shoulder and headed back to the Uchiha compound.

"Let me go, damn you." She hammared on his back. Sasuke just shook his head and let a small laugh out.

"What are you laughing at idiot." Sakura spat out,

"You, you're an angry drunk go figure." He smiled again as he made it home, opening the door without difficulty he sat her down on the couch. Heading off to the kitchen to get her some water he came back to find her asleep. Again he smiled and shook his head before placing a blanket across her small frame. So that was it, that was their first fight since they were married. Shikamaru and Naruto told him this was something bound to happen, and alchol didn't make it any simpler. He sat in the chair across from her, and closed his eyes getting some rest.

The bout of nasuea is what woke Sakura up, she sat up fast to find herself in the Uchiha compound living room, Sasuke fast asleep in the chair across from her. Getting up she dashed as fast as she could to the first bathroom, barley making it to the toilet before everything she ate or drank a few hours before came back up. Once she was done she sat down on the toilet leaning her head against the cool bathroom wall, holding her stomach she let out a groan.

"Sakura." Sasuke said from outside the bathroom.

"Go away, you don't need to witness this." She said, before hopping off the toilet and loosing it all again. She felt a cool hand holding her hair back.

"Sakura, I guess your not much of a drinker are you?" He laughed a little.

"Shut up." She managed inbetween bouts of throw up. Once she felt she was empty, she rose to her feet, brushed her teeth and allowed Sasuke to help her back to the couch. For the rest of the night, Sakura threw up everything he tried to give her, he heard that throwing up after a night of drinking was normal, but he didn't think throwing up this much was normal. Finally in the early morning light, Sakura was asleep soundly, with a bucket next to her. Sasuke wrote her a quick note explaning that he was going to Kakashi about taking a few more days off before leaving, just to make sure she was 100% before they asked for her to go to.

Sasuke made it to the Hokakge's office in no time and slipped threw the window, earning a disaproving look from the council memebers, but a small smile from Naruto, Shikamaru and Kakashi.

"Sasuke, I'm so glad your back, Im assuming your here for your next assignment." Kakashi smiled, placing his chin in his hands.

"No, Sir, actually, if it's not much trouble, I need a few more days Lord Hokakage, Council, my wife Sakura Uchiha as fallen ill as of lastnight, and I want to make sure she is okay before I go again, espically for aslong as you guys will have me gone." He looked over to them all.

"Sasuke, I'm sure she's okay, I mean she did drink lastnight." Shikamaru said, earning a raised eyebrow from the council.

"That's what I thought, but she has been throwing up all night, her skin is clamy and pale, I'm afraid it's more then that, please just give me 72 hours at the most, if she's okay, I'll go no questions asked, and if she's not I'll hand her over to Lady Tsunade." He vowed.

"Very well, we will grant your request Sasuke." Kakashi said. Sasuke took his leave then to get home as fast as he could to Sakura. He made it home to find her in the bathroom again, her head in the toilet. Pearing over her, he saw the toilet was full of blood.

"Sakura!" He yelled.

"Sasuke, it's okay." She said, before passing out. 


	17. Chapter 17

I know that Sakura got pregnant on her journy with Sasuke, but It's my story so I'm having her be pregnant before leaving with him, but giving birth while she's away!

-Enjoy.

Sasuke scooped up his limp wife and rushed her the Lady Tsunade right away.

"Sasuke, what the hell happened?" She demanded, placing Sakura on the stretcher, she quickly rolled her to an examantion room.

"I don't know, she was out drinking lastnight, she came home, was throwing up all night." He said as Tsunade took her vitals.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"When I got home after asking for an extended stay, she threw up blood, and was passed out." He said, grabbing his wife's pale and cold hand.

" I want a full work up done, now! I want everything looked over, leave no stone unturned!" Tsunade ordered, followed by a mummbled yes mam from her workers.

"Is it Alchol poisioning?" He asked.

"My guess, but we wont know until the labs come back." Tsunade said. Sasuke sat beside his still out of it wife, and held her hand. Somewhere deep inside of him, he felt a pain of guilt, he promised to protect her from anything and everything and he couldn't protect her from herself. He waited and waited for what seemed like an eternity before Tsunade stepped in with Kakashi at her side. Sasuke sat up, a little tense. Things had to be pretty damn serious of the Lady needed to call in the Hokage to talk to him.

"What, what's wrong with her?" He asked, looking over to his wife.

"Well, Sasuke, it's not Alchol Poisioning." Tsunade said.

"Well, then what is it!" He raised his voice, couldn't they see not knowing was killing him.

"Sasuke, it seems that your going to be a dad." Kakashi said. A, a what? He mentally screamed, a dad! but we barley talked about children, let alone this!

"So shes." He started.

"Pregnant, Sasuke, she's pregnant." She said.

"That still doesn't explain why the hell she threw up blood." He said, standing up to tower over the two.

"Well, the fetus was rejecting the alchol, thats why she got so sick, the blood was honestly just from throwing up so much and so hard." Tsunade explained. So that was it , that was all.

"How, far." He said.

"About, 2 weeks, its early, so early, but it must have happened on your wedding night." Tsunade handed over her charts to him, so he could could see it for himself.

Sakura Uchiha

Pregnacny test = Positive.

The words where there right infront of his face, there was no denying it now. Tsunade and Kakashi left to give him some privacy with her. He activated his Sharingan and looked over her mid section, it took him awhile but he finally found it, nesteled there, very small and very faint was a secondery chakara. He smiled as his hand went to the place the chakara was resting. Another Uchiha, his child, his clan was finally going to be adding a new memeber. He looked up to Sakura with tears in his eyes, he would never be able to thank her enough for this.

Sakura awoke a few hours later, her eyes focusing on the florencet lights above her.

"Sakura, your awake." Sasuke leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Hey, when did I get here." She smiled at him.

"After you passed out, I was worried so I brought you straight to Tsunade." She groaned, resting her head back down.

"I feel like complete shit Sasuke, I am never ever drinking a drop of alchol again." She slapped her arm over her face.

"Tsunade ran some test." Sasuke started, deciding to let her in on the secret.

"And, It's alchol posioning right?" She asked, sitting up a little.

"No." He said. A worried look crossed her face.

"Then what?" She asked.

"Sakura, she told me that well, I'm going to be a dad." She watched her think about what he said for second, then a look of complete shock crossed her face.

"If your going to be a dad, then I'm going, to be a mother." Her hands fell down to her stomach.

"How, Did I not know?" She said, looking over to him.

"Tsunade said your very early, two weeks, I barley picked it up with my Sharingan, but I did and it's there, small and faint but our child, is in there." He smiled at her.

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry." She let tears stream down her cheeks.

"For?" He asked.

"I knew you said you didn't want kids right away, and I forgot to take my birth control for a little, I have just been so nervous and It slipped my mind, I am so sorry Sasuke." She cried, puttig her hands in her head.

"Sakura, shh, Sakura, hey look at me." He demanded, he lifited her chin up with one finger.

"I am, so incredibly happy about this, more happier then the day you said yes to dating me or when you agreed to stand by me forever, not even when you said I do, or when you first let me love you, none of that compares to the happiness I feel in my heart for having something that is apart of both you and I." He offered her a real smile.

"Sasuke." Was all she mananged to get out before kissing him. Sasuke was actually happy about the unexpected pregnancy, she could relax knowing that everything will work out for the better. 


End file.
